Please Don't Go
by Annabelle NaugthyPrincess Rose
Summary: Latest! Set during SPD. I am reflecting on the final scene of the season. Jack resigns from Space Patrol Delta and Z's not to happy about it. He pays her a visit in her room, and one thing leads to another. Jack/Z. (Mature audiences only! Read at your own risk!)


_**Please don****'****t go**_

_**By Annabelle Naughty Princess Rose **_

_**Rated M(Mature audiences only!)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the series. Never get tired of saying that.**_

_**Summary: Set during SPD. I am reflecting on the last scene of the season when Jack resigns from Space Protrol Delta. Z is not happy about the news. Jack/Z. Mature themes (Read at you own risk!)**_

_**Author****'****s notes: Okay guys! I finally had the time to write a fanfic! This one whoever is a power ranger fan should like this! This is my story from the SPD era, this time involving Jack and Z. It might seem gross or not...I wrote it anyway. also, I wrote this story the best of my knowledge because the season is new to me and Jack is really cute...I didn't have a chance to put in His ability to climb through walls, or Z making never-ending holograms of herself...That could be saved for another story. I'm just going to see how this goes...again, hope you guys enjoy it and it doesn't turn you too much...**_

_**Please be advised: This story is for mature audiences only! If you know you should not be looking this story, my other stories, or anything to do with smut period, don't do it, even if you're curious!**_

_**Second note: During my time that I am from break, I am looking forward to complete the story, Better than pie and Happy Birthday Blake...Those are start for now.**_

_**Any questions, you are more than welcome to Pm me! Until next time! :***_

* * *

><p><em>''Well, that's everything,'' Jack replied as he load the last of the clothes on to the truck. It was the afternoon and Jack was preparing for his trip to help the needy. Since he resigned from SPD, he made the<em>_ big choice__ to do the best thing since __his__ whole adventure began. __There was a problem..._

_Z. _

_Jack and Z had been together since the beginning. L__iving on the street, trying their very best to make ends meat__, turning to the life in crime…__T__hat was until __they were caught by th__ei__r teammates: Sky, Syd, and Bridge__. I__n a turn of event Kruger (Doggie) saw the intelligence in them that then, he did not __understand. Until he made chosen to be the red ranger, he began to understand what he meant. To be apart from something, to have the confidence in himself. The experience had change him into a much more better person...That was over now...at least for him._

_He remembered the day that he was in the command center. How he decided to give his power morpher to Sky, along with his congratulations. That didn't last long when Z __unexpectedly__ ran out the room trying not to burst out in tears. He remembers calling her name, trying to catch up with her, but Syd stepped in, telling him she would try to talk to her..._

_That was four days ago...and Z has not said a word since._

_That was until the fifth day when Jack after many attempts try to talk to her__ changed__. Maybe it was luck when the door opened reveling a very sad Z. Surprisingly, she allows him into her room and the two talked. He remembers that he made her promise that she would be there when he left to say goodbye, and not wanting to disappoint her friend, she complied. Later, they managed to fall asleep on her bed. He remembers opening his eyes to a peacefully sleeping Z on his chest before falling into his own slumber. _

_That was last night...tomorrow was today. And Jack hoped that the situation goes well._

"_Hey Jack!__"__ He heard a voice reply. Turning his head he smiled when he saw the faces of Sky, Syd, and Bridge. They were in their SPD Uniforms. In their hands were clothes they were donating._

"_Hey guys! I didn't expect see you here. Let me take those...__"__he replies as Sky and Bridge handed him the clothing_

"_Yeah well we couldn't leave without saying goodbye,__"__ Bridge replied._

"_Yeah. You may have made the choice to leave the team, but you never leave our lives,__"__ Sky replied with a smile._

"_Thanks,__"__ Jack look around and noticed that a certain someone was missing. Syd picked up on this and replied,_

"_She said she wasn't feeling well. I tried to get her out of the room but she wouldn't.__"_

"_Oh God,__"__ Jack sighed sitting down on the foot of the truck. __"__She promised...__"_

"_Hey Jack,__"__ Ally began as she and Piggy walked out from the building. __"__Are you ready to go?__"_

_Shaking his head slowly, he replied, __"__Um...no not yet. Excuse me guys,__"__ and without warning, he got up and walked past his teammates to go find Z._

* * *

><p><em>Back in <em>_her __room, Z was lying on her bed sobbing softly against a pillow. __T__his was__ the__ today. The day__ she__ bids Jack goodbye...the worst day of her life. She knew she promised__ him she'd be there__, but how can she? __J__ust thinking about it made her heart hurt more...Just as she released another sob, there was a knock on the door._

_''Go away,'' She replies with a wailing in her voice before l__a__ying her head down on her pillow._

_''Z, it__'__s me.'' Jack called out on the other side of her bedroom door. ''Can I come in?''_

_Closing her eyes, Z felt the dreaded action she had to act upon seeing Jack with tears in her eyes. She had no choice but to raise off of her bed and wiped her eyes as she walked to the door._

_The situation could not get any worse when she saw the look in Jack__'__s eyes when he saw her. The sudden sadness. He knew that she had been crying, which was the reason that she was__ not__ with Bridge, Syd, and Sky. Regardless, he could not stop himself but to reach out and wrapped his arms around her. The feeling of Jack__'__s warm chest, tears th__reatened __to fall and she gave in. She began to sob uncontrollably._

_''Oh…Jack, please don__'__t go! I don__'__t want you to leave!''_

_Hearing these painful words, the ex-ranger console__d__ her by rubbing his hands up and down her back__.__H__e slowly manage to get the two of them to sit down on her bed._

"_I wish I can stay Z __,__but I must continue with my mission-__"_

"_Our Mission,__"__S__he replied with a sniffle. _

_Jack had a confused look on his face._

"_I have no reason to stay since Sky is the new SPD__ red__r__anger.__"_

"_Yes, you do,__"__ Jack debated. __"__You have to stay. You are going to stay and follow what Sky says.__"_

_Now Z was going from being sad to completely pissed off._

"_Ugh!__"__ Z Scoffed breaking from his embrace. __"__How could you say that? From the beginning we started doing this shit, Sky always been on yours and everyone__'__s case that he should be the leader. Christ, he practically pushed you off the team!__"_

"_That__'__s not true Z__.__W__hat happened with me and Sky was fate. And besides, he has more potential and more experience than I do.__"_

"_Yes, you do. If you did__n't,__ Kruger would not __choose__ you the red ranger. He saw__something in you…something that I see in you…__"_

_With those words, Jack could__ not __help but smile just with expression__.__H__e felt a tug at his heart._

"_How am I supposed to be a ranger now? It's not going to be the same not having you here. I will be never be able to look at Sky…or Bridge…and __S__yd…or whoever the hell on next after them.__"_

"_Don__'__t talk like that,__"__ Jack s__ai__d. __"__You would go on and do your ranger duties just like Sky,Bridge, and __S__yd. You are going to be the best ranger ever.__"__ With that, he pressed his lips to her for__e__head before wrapping his arm around her once more._

"_Not without you…__"S__he whispered._

"_Oh Z,__"__ Jack nearly whispered. __"__I made have decided to quit the team to travel around to help the needy with Ally, but it doesn__'__t have to change anything. It does__ not__ have to change because of __S__ky.__"_

_She rests her head against his shoulder. __"__I don__'__t want to listen to him if I don__'__t want to,__"__S__he pouted._

"_Yes you do,__"__H__e replies with a smile._

"_No I don__'__t,__"__S__he said again._

"_Yes you do, Z. Just think if I was there.__"_

"_But you__'__re not,__"__S__he whined throwing herself on her bed. __"__It__'__s not going to be the same.__"_

"_Z,__"__ Jack began shifting his body so he could prop himself on his shoulder. __"__It__'__s going to be fine. It may feel weird at first, you__'__re get use to it. You would be great and you would cope without me. I know you would be the best__,__ and I know you would make me proud.__"_

_Z smiled at his words. __Which __was surprising because the way she was feeling. She glaze up at his eyes watching as he made a sly smile. What happened next was very unexpected. She reached her hand up and use her fingers to caress the side of his cheek__; h__er fingers going down to his lips. She hesitated for a moment before she traced her index finger on__ the__ bottom__ of her__ lips. To Jack, it seemed a little awkward, but he__ was willing to do what he could do to make her feel better. Secretly, he__ was aware about the way his body was beginning to react to her touch__…was it wrong?_

"_Z__…"__He began. __"__What-__"_

"_Shhh__…" __She whispered to him. __S__he changed the way she way laying__,__ now setting up on the bed on her knees. Looking into her eyes, Jack followed suit, sitting up on the foot of her bed, waiting for __her__ next move. With her eyes never leaving his__,__ she inch closer and closer__; __th__ei__r breathing began to hitch and the air in the room__ strangely__ became thicker. __I__t turned to mush when they close th__eir __eyes and pressed th__eir __lips against each other._

_As soon as their lips touched, Jack felt a jolt radiate inside his body. He couldn't understand what was happening. __This was not the first time Jack had kissed Z. __He remembers t__here were times that he would kiss __Z__ in the mornings or when she was leaving to go somewhere__, coming back, or when she says something sweet__. Those kisses would actually be on the cheek. Not on the lips! I mean, __Z __was a year younger than him and he loved her like a sister__.__ And here he was in her bedroom letting her make out with him. Even though she was in a vunable state, he had to be the smart one. He had to stop this. Just as Z removed her lips, she lean in for another but it was halted when Jack gently placed his hands o her shoulders._

"_Z wait,__"__ Jack replies. They were each gasping for breath now pressing their for__e__heads together. His words were blindsided by Z who was trying to lean in for another kiss. She manges to steal another just in time when Jack turn his head away._

"_What's wrong?__"__ She asked in a concern tone. Jack can tell that if he wasn'__t __careful she could start crying again, but taking this action was out of line, even though the friction was beginning to arouse him._

"_We can't do this__…" __he replied. _

"_Why?__"__ She asked._

"_Because...we can't.__"_

_With his response__,__ she made a soft laugh. Then unexpectedly, she trailed her hands down to the half tented budge through his jeans chuckling when Jack made a throaty moan __the same time__ she grop__ped__ him._

"_Ahhh__…" S__he replies. __"S__ee? I knew you were lying. You want this just as much as I do,__"__ Just with her response, she felt him grow a little harder and the reaction made her wet between her legs. _

"_Z__…" __Jack voice faded completely __when __Z changed her place, turning to straddle him._

"_Jack,__"__S__he breathed. She pressed her for__e__head against his, eyes locked in a glaze at the same__time, she began to tease him grinding her pelvis against him. Jack could not believe this was happening, but at the same time he knew that Z hit the fact right on the nose to know he wanted this._

"_Oh...God, you feel so good against me__…"__S__he breathed as she kissed his temple. __U__sing her lips to trail down to his neck__,__ Jack felt as though he was on fire, gripping the young girls waist to encou__ra__ge the friction__.__W__ith one lick of her tongue against his co__l__larbone, the yellow SPD ranger lean into his ear and whispered, _

"_I want you Jack.__"_

_With that, she used her hand to grab at the bottom of her yellow tank top lifting it over her head, exposing her bare well-deve__loped__ breast._

_That was all that he needed to hear and see to stop his protesting. In a swift move he stood on to his feet with Z's legs wrapped around his waist before falling onto the bed in a fierce kiss. They moaned as they message their tongues battled passionately.__ At the same time, Z yanks Jack's plaid red shirt apart her hands moving up and down his__ naked__ tone chest. Breaking their lips apart, Jack ma__n__ages to fin__i__sh the job, taking off the remaining garment. Then he lean in to give Z one last kiss before drawing his focus on her body. Taking his lips, he kissed her neck and trailed down to her wanting breasts. Z let out a long moan as __J__ack kissed, playfully nip and sucked on her erect breast. Z wanted to show her gratitude by running her finger through his dreads__. A__t the same time Jack hands trailed down to her lowest regions__,__ his index finger snake inside her underwear. God, she was wet...wet for him.__He wanted to taste her. With one last lick__,__ he rel__e__ased her nipple with a pop__!__ before kissing his way down to her underwear. __H__e used his hand to tease the young__girl by moving his hand in a horizontal motion against the moist part of her underwear. Z moved her hips wanting more of the friction._

"_Mm,__"__ Jack replies in a husky tone. __"__You like that?__"_

_With a breathless moan, Z replied , __"__yes.__"_

_With that, Jack stopped his movement which earned him a gr__oa__n of frustration from his lover. All of that change when Jack willingly pulled her underwear__, __opened her legs__,__ and claimed his prize._

"_Ooooohhh__!__ yesssss!__"__ Z moaned out loud when Jack's mouth touched her . His tongue and lips was everywhere on her. __It was as though he had not eaten in days. __Jack was a pro at this. Z __was curious to know where he learn his dirty talent. She __figu__r__ed that he learned the dirty trick from__ either__ reading dir__t__y magazines, or practicing on Allison,__…__that__ thought,__ she did not want to think of__… at least now at this moment. All she want to focus on was __Jack's tongue press__ing__ gently between her folds trying to savor every bit her favor. It felt so fucking especially when __J__ack used his lips to suck gently at her swollen clit.__ With one last suck, he replaced his lips with his thumb, his index finger eased slowly inside her opening. _

"_Oh…fuck!" She moaned. "Feels so good." She was close to her first orgasm. To speed up the process, Jack remove his thumb, wrapping his lips around her clit in a sucking motion. That was enough to push her over the edge. With a cry Z announces her orgasm, calling out Jack's name, riding out her orgasm on Jack's fingers. Once she was finished, he removed his mouth from her now sensitive flesh, placing a soft kiss on her thigh before climbing up and lay beside a panting Z._

_"Oh.. my… god!" Z breathed. "That…was…amazing." She turned her head towards Jack's smiling face. _

"_Glad you enjoy it?" He replies._

"_Where did you learn to do that?" She asked. With her question, he placed his index finger to his lips and slowly shook his head._

"_Really?" Z replied shocked. "You're not going to tell me?"_

"_No," he replies. "Just think if it as… natural talents."_

_With that, Z laughed running her hand over her face._

"_God…I'm tingling all over…" With that being said, a thought came into her head. Sitting up on the bed, she draw her attention to Jack's aroused member. Apparently he was still in her jeans, his cock was hard as a rock, and was doing a pretty good job at hiding it. With her hands, she wasted no time undoing his pants reaching into his boxers and groping his surprisely large erection. He let out a hiss at the friction._

_"How does that feel?" She leaned down and planted a soft kiss on his neck._

_With her question, Jack let out a moan as she gave him a stroke._

_"I'll take that as a yes," she replies with a chuckle before pulling his jeans and boxers all the way off exposing his member in the flesh.. Just looking at it made her lick her lips and moist between her legs. So beautiful…she whispered before she leaned down and swipe her tongue against the sensitive head. Jack made a sharp gasp at the reaction but in seconds turned into a moan as Z deep-throated him in one motion, her left hand on his inner thigh while her right stroke him in time with her mouth. The pleasure was amazing. Jack felt himself coming closer. He didn't want to, not by Z giving him head. He wanted to be inside her. In a swift move he halted Z her teasing motioning her on to her back. With his eyes never leaving hers, Jack nestled himself between her legs, his cock poking against her entrance ._

_"Are you ready?" He whispered leaning down to press a kiss on her forehead once more, with his question, she nods her head, closing her eyes waiting for the intrusion._

_A grunt, and a soft gasp and it was done. With the overwhelming feeling of being filled, Z wrapped her legs around Jack's legs motioning him to move. Looking into Z's eyes, he obeys Z's request to move. He grab her hips and began to make slow, delicate thrusts Each time he made a thrust, Z would let out a passionate moan. In a matter of minutes, Jack thrusts increased. Both in a sweat, Z was screaming to the top of her lungs as Jack pound into her faster and harder. With one last thrust, Z was pushed over the edge. Calling out Jack's name, she announced her orgasm, her inner walls contracted around him. Jack followed seconds later, crushing his lips against her as he rode out his orgasm not stopping until he was sure he was done. _

_A few moments passed, and the two of them lay sliently in the dim light room. Z laying sliently on Jack chest, surprisely smiling for the first time in four days. Jack was in a glaze, his mind rushing to what just happen between them. But other than that that was something he could not think about. To be truthful,__He wish he could stat like this wrapped in his lover's arms but sadly, he had to leave soon...but at least he could stay for one more night. Giving her one last kiss, he rolled on his back motioning her to lay on his chest._

_"I love you Z," he whispered against her temple. "Never forget that"_

_Running her hand up and down his chest with a smile on her face, Z replied, "I know. I love you too Jack. I have one question, though…"_

_Jack raised an eyebrow. "And that is?"_

_"When you come back, is it possible that we could do this again?"_

_With her question, Jack laughed and replied, "I would definitely be look forward to it."_

_The End._


End file.
